Steps
by gardenflowers
Summary: A question from Roland makes Robin wonder about where his relationship with Regina stands, and he learns how powerful the word "family" can be. Set after the finale. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: AU. A question from Roland makes Robin wonder about where his relationship with Regina stands. Set after the finale.

**A/N** - This story is slightly(?) AU because in this universe, Robin and Regina haven't kissed, Zelena returns to Oz after she's defeated, Marian stays in her rightful timeline, and Elsa's not in Storybrooke. Or at least, _not yet_. With that said, what will happen to Robin Hood and Regina Mills when they get mixed up with this classic trope?

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything. Except this laptop I'm typing on, I suppose.

* * *

**ONE.**

* * *

It was getting clearer by each passing minute that sleep won't come easy to him tonight. The weather outside their tent was just right. Not too hot or cold. He had been living for the forest for too long to be even bothered. He also had quite an exhausting day. In between helping David and Emma in she sheriff's station, he also checked up on his Merry Men who volunteered on helping to build new houses and a few other establishments the town really needed mainly because of the new people the second curse has brought in. Now that Zelena was gone for more than a month now and no imminent danger was in the horizon, many were convinced that it was time to move out of Granny's for a more permanent place to stay in because it seemed that they were all going to be staying in Storybrooke for the long haul.

He didn't even have a minute to spare for the whole day. Yet there he was, struggling to find sleep at the end of a tiring day.

He turned to his side to face Roland who slept with his back facing, hugging the stuffed monkey he has taken quite a liking to since their days at the Enchanted Forest. He watched him sleep in spite of the little amount of light the tent permits. Robin couldn't help but smile. He was adapting well to the new realm. Even better than him in so many ways, he had to admit. Roland has already taken a liking to things that this world had to offer for a kid of his age. He was always eager to tell him stories of long afternoons with Henry, with his eyes glistening with delight. From cartoons to action figures to candy bars. Roland talked about them all as he sat with him and the Merry Men around the camp fire when it's already nighttime. A few hours earlier at dinner time, Roland told them that he and Henry had watched a 'movie' on the 'television' called Cars. From what he had picked up, the 'movie' seemed to be of those talking carriages that moved around without horses. Robin appreciated that Roland now had Henry in his life, like a big brother of some sort. Roland had the Merry Men of course, but Robin was aware of the fact that his son needed someone who was closer to him in age. Luckily, he has that now.

Robin propped himself up on one arm, the side of his head resting on the palm of his head. Roland tossed and turned. Even in his sleep he couldn't help but move around all the time just as he did when he's awake.

Roland shuffled in his sleep again and ultimately ended up lying on his side, facing him. He brought the monkey closer to his face and hugged it a little bit tighter.

"Daddy?" His little voice traveled through the silence. For a moment he thought that he was simply talking in his sleep, but then he finally caught sight of his eyes staring at him in the darkness.

"Yes, Roland?"

Roland scratched at his nose.

"Is it morning yet?" Robin smiled. He's only been asleep for four hours more or less.

"It's still dark outside and you barely slept. Why do you ask?" _He must be excited for something_, Robin thought.

"Henry told me he'll take me to the playground in morning," Roland yawned. "He said he'll show me the slide and the swings."

"Well, the sun is not yep up, my boy. And you don't want to be fast asleep instead of having fun with Henry in the morning, do you?"

Roland shook his head.

"Then you must close your eyes now so you can still get enough sleep."

Robin thought that for a while that his son's lack of reply meant that he fell asleep already. He settled back into lying on his side, then Roland called for him again.

"Daddy?" Roland nuzzled his face against the fur on top of the monkey's head and drew himself closer to Robin.

"Yes?" He finally felt the exhaustion was catching up on him. His eyelids had already started to feel heavy. Sleep was near.

"Is Regina going to be my new mama?"

_Silence_.

"Daddy, are you still awake?"

"Yes, son."

"Is Regina going to be my new mama?"

Robin could feel his mouth go dry. He swallowed a lump threatening to form in his throat. Does his son really see Regina as a new mother to him?

Surely, Regina has been nice to Roland. Amazing with him even. The two of them certainly did grow closer here in Storybrooke. And he had to admit that despite the rather tremulous relationship they had back in the Enchanted Forest, they had a friendship of some sort here. ("For some reason, you're much like-able here in Storybrooke," he remembered her say.) They've had a few drinks together by now. She's invited them to dinners at her house and at Granny's. He invited her and Henry for dinners here at camp too. Even the Merry Men had already warmed up to her, given that they weren't too fond of her as the Evil Queen a year before. He enjoyed her company very much, even if they were with others or if it was just the two of them.

Being a close friend to him was indeed different from being a mother to his son...

...but how can he back out of this corner that this seemingly simple question has back him into?

Robin drew in the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"_Regina,_" He began, realizing that he had to be careful with the words that would be coming out of his mouth from that point.

"Roland… Regina is daddy's… _friend._"

"Does that mean you're going to make her my new mama?"

He could make out his eyes blinking at him in the dark, waiting.

Persistent, indeed.

"Roland, I suppose there are still things that you are still too young to understand. Things aren't always so simple."

A small frown formed on Roland's lips as he finished. "Well, I want Regina to be my mama too," he whispered against his monkey, "just like Regina is Henry's mama. And I thought you also want her to be my mama," added Roland as he faced the opposite side of the tent.

Silence filled the small space of the tent again, but Robin doubted if Roland has fallen back to sleep already.

But in that moment, with any of his prior sleepiness washed out of his veins again, it seemed to him that he was left alone with his own thoughts for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:** A question from Roland makes Robin wonder about where his relationship with Regina stands, and he learns how powerful the word "family" can be. Set after the finale. AU.

******DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything. Except this laptop I'm typing on, I suppose.

**A/N** - I really enjoyed writing the Henry and Roland moments in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**TWO.**

* * *

She finished the rest of her coffee and deposited the empty mug in the sink. Hearing footsteps coming from behind her, she turns around.

"Good morning, mom," Henry greeted with a smile.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm sorry I woke up a little later than usual. So cereal for breakfast?"

He nodded, but just as Regina reached for the box of corn flakes on the nearby counter, he placed a gentle hand on her arm, stopping her. "Mom, I think I can handle a bowl of cereal," he said, with an amused look on his face. For a second, Regina is frozen in disbelief. She felt something tug at her heart and a grin made its way to her lips. The Henry standing right in front of her was surely different from the little Henry who never failed to spill milk that he was supposed to pour in his cereal. Her little prince was already growing up into a fine gentleman.

"Well, okay." She silently hoped that he didn't hear the slight hesitation in her voice. Preparing breakfast for him was certainly one of the long list of things that she missed during the year that they were apart after all. Regina took a seat at the head of the table. Henry followed, taking occupying the chair at her right with a bowl in hand. Regina watched how her son had finished his cereal in less than five minutes.

Inclining her head to the side, she asked, "So, what's with the hurry?"

Henry got up to put the bowl to the sink. "I'm going to pick up Roland at camp. I told him that I'm going to show him the playground today. And, I forgot to tell you that Emma kind of invited me to lunch with her at Granny's later. Is that okay?"

"It's okay. Just remember to come home in time for dinner."

"Of course. Bye, mom." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

Two hours. Robin only had two hours of sleep utmost. He can see that David is eyeing him curiously and repressed a yawn. He had to stay focused and awake if he was to be at help at all.

"Is everything all right?" David inquired, pulling Robin out from his half-asleep daze.

"I'm fine. I just- I had trouble sleeping last night."

David clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get you some coffee, then."

* * *

Ruby slid two cups of steaming coffee over the coffee. One for Robin. One for David. Robin wasn't exactly accustomed to the taste of the drink, but he has already experienced the benefits of it for a few times now. He held the cup with both hands, as he stared into the dark brown liquid.

"Robin are you really sure that every thing's all right with you? Because it seems that something's really bothering you. Do you need help or anything?"

Robin shook his head and took a sip of coffee. "I'm fine really, nothing to worry about." He offered his companion a reassuring smile.

"Do you have a problem with Roland?" David was a keen observer after all.

Right then he considered telling him about his conversation with Roland last night and about Regina, but he hesitated. Their current location wasn't exactly private. And given that they were at Granny's at an early hour, the place was almost full of people enjoying the breakfast specials. He didn't want to complicate his current situation further by letting what could easily be half the town's population overhear what he's to say.

When he finally decided against it, at least, for the meantime, he replied, "I suppose I'm a bit stressed out by the fact that he's growing up fast, that's all."

"If that's so, from what I hear, you still have to wait until you take him to his first day at school."

* * *

"Hold on tight and watch your step." Henry steadied Roland as he climbed the ladder of the slide.

"Here we go," Henry ran to the front of the slide. Even if it wasn't him who was sitting on top of the slide, it appeared to be that he was just as excited as the little boy who was about to take his first slide. "Hug your knees, buddy." Roland did as he was instructed.

"Now, all you have to do is move a bit forward and off you go!" Without further ado, Roland went down the slide. Henry offered him his hand and help him get up to his feet. He raised a hand and Roland give him a high-five.

"So how was it?" Henry adjusted Roland's beanie that got a bit askwed.

_"Let's_ do it again. Let's do it again!" Roland raised both his hands up in the air.

Henry led him to the slide again. Roland cheered as he went down the slide for one more time. Henry helped him up as he did a while ago.

"Do you want to try the swings?" He pointed at the swing set to their left. The boy eyed it with curiosity for a while and nodded.

"Race you there!" Henry playfully challenged Roland, and the two of them ran to their destination.

The two of them went on just like that until it was already lunchtime and Henry had to meet with Emma at Granny's.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and mom at Granny's? We could eat some ice cream for dessert if you want?"

"R'gina?" Roland eyes widened, and Henry remembered how complicated it was that, referring to one of her two mothers as 'mom' when talking to other people from time to time. "Sorry, buddy. I'm talking about my other mom, Emma, this time."

"Ooh," And Roland giggled. "I wish it's Regina but it's okay as long as we have ice cream!"

"You really like my mom, do you?" Talking about Regina this time. He didn't actually need an answer to that. He was aware that the little boy has taken quite a liking at his mom, which is great, because he had to admit that he was growing on him, too. Maybe their affection for Regina is just another thing that he and Roland had in common.

"Let's get you home so we can tell your daddy or Little John that you'll be eating with us. And you're all sweaty. You need a change of clothes."

* * *

He was helping Arthur prepare their second meal for the day when he heard the sound of his son's laughter from a distance. He raised his head from the potatoes he was peeling and placed his knife down the table. He sees Henry walking into camp with Roland in hand. A warm sensation spreads in his chest at the sight.

"Hello, Henry." He greeted. Allan bids him a good day to and quickly returned to the vegetables he was tending to.

"Hi, Robin. If you don't mind, can Roland go have lunch with Emma?"

"Sure, I can see no problem with that." Robin turned to his son and picked me up. "But we have to get you a clean shirt first. And you have to promise me that you'll finish your meal and you won't be eating too much dessert. It'll be bad for your teeth."

Roland pouted at the mention of dessert, making Robin raise an eyebrow at him. Aware that he can't win against his father this time, Roland huffed.

"Fine," he drawled. Robin smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Henry ate a hefty spoonful of his lasagna. "Gosh I missed this, mom. Still the best lasagna in town."

"So you had lasagna in New York that's even better than mine?" Regina asked with feigned hurt.

"No. Not at all." He put down his fork on the place mat and raised his hands in mock surrender. "I have to admit that your lasagna continues to be the best both here in Storybrooke and New York City. Maybe in the world." Henry chuckled. _"And maybe even the best in the Enchanted Forest_."

Regina snorted. "_We don't have lasagna there._"

"Maybe if you guys did, _yours would still be the best_." Regina rolled her eyes, smiling. "So how was your day?" A welcomed feeling rushed through her veins as the words were out of her mouth and it happens every time she asks him the same question since he had his memories back. Was it a sense of familiarity? Nostalgia?

"I had a lot of fun with Roland. I ended up taking him to lunch with me and Emma."

"The two of you seemed attached at the hip, huh?" she observed, "It's really nice that you're spending a lot of time with Roland. I'm just a bit surprised because I wasn't really expecting the two of you to bond so well considering your age difference."

"I _do_ hang out with kids my age. I had ice cream with Ava and Nicholas the other day," Regina resisted the urge to raise on eyebrow at the Zimmer twins. "I like having Roland around. He's a fun kid."

Henry paused, before continuing, "Maybe he's the cute little brother that I didn't know I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY:** A question from Roland makes Robin wonder about where his relationship with Regina stands, and he learns how powerful the word "family" can be. Set after the finale. AU.

******DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything. Except this laptop I'm typing on, I suppose.

* * *

**THREE.**

* * *

Another week quickly passed by just as the others. Storybrooke remained safe, standing. It was certainly something to get used to, Regina thought. For quite some time, all they did was to deal with one threat after the other. The peace was somehow foreign, but the luxuries that came with it, like the relief of not having to watch back all the time, were definitely welcome and she hoped that they were to stay.

She examined the contents of the wicker basket in front of her for one last time. Half a dozen apples. Three clusters of grapes. Two loaves of bread. A bottle of blueberry jam. It wasn't enough to feed all of them, but Regina guessed that it was the sentiment that mattered. She couldn't fit anything else in the basket if she wanted to anyway.

With a resigned sigh, she carried the basket to her car and drove to a familiar location.

* * *

"Oh, what brings you here, Regina?" Little John asked, surprised. "Here to see Robin?" He failed to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No. Not really." Which was partly true. He barely saw him the past few days. "I came to give you _this_," She handed him the basket which he took by both hands. Little John looked at it with a bit of confusion then returned his attention to Regina.

"What is this all for?"

"The Merry Men have been a great help to town and, uh, I just want to say _thank you_," she explained.

Little John beamed. "Our past selves must be laughing at us very moment. Who would have thought we'd be receiving gifts from a queen whom we stole from a number of times? And it's nothing actually. All of us wanted to help the town now that we're part of it. Our thieving ways don't exactly have any use here at all, so we just decided to make ourselves useful."

"I have to thank all of you, nonetheless." she watched Little John as his eyes settled on the apples. "I'm trusting you that these are safe." Regina let out a dry laugh. "I can assure that you, all of you, won't be needing any True Love's Kiss when you bite into those apples."

He hummed in approval. "Good to know."

"Well, I have to go. I hope you enjoy my humble gift. And do tell the rest of the Merry Men to not be afraid of the apples."

"I will. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Robin?" Little John narrowed his eyes at Regina, smirking.

"_Goodbye, Little John_."

* * *

Shortly after Regina left, Robin emerged from the trees, carrying firewood. He noticed the basket on top of the picnic table near the fire pit Little John was sitting on at once.

"Who are those from?" He added the wood to their depleting stock.

"Regina. She just left actually."

Robin brushed his gloved hands against his jeans. "Did she say what for?"

"The lady just wanted to say thank you because we Merry Men have been helping the town and all." He made his way towards the table and took an apple from the basket. He turned it around his hand, looking at the shiny, red skin. Secretly hoping that they're not as notorious as they were in the Enchanted Forest, he took a large bite out of the apple. _No doubt that it was the sweetest apple he had in his life._

"So, you're not going to ask if she told me where she's going?" Little John asked after Robin had finished the rest of the apple and threw it into the bin.

The suggestiveness of his tone made Robin curious. "Why would I be asking you about that?"

Little John shrugged. "I don't know. But it must be getting late already. They must be waiting for you in the station already. Run along now, Robin."

* * *

"_Is Regina going to be my new mama?_"

The question still hung above his head. He was grateful that he was sleeping better than he did for the two days after the night Roland had decided to fling the question right at him. He hasn't talked to anyone about it yet, but hopefully, he'll get the chance to talk to Little John about it. Soon. Little John helped him a lot with raising Roland, and he knows Regina better than the rest of his men, but Robin still has his fingers crossed on whether he can lend him a hand on this matter.

With his trusted crossbow in hand, he left the station to start on his morning patrol around town.

Soon enough, he reached the Town Hall and a car (He's still grasping the concept of the rather peculiar means of trasportation.) pulled up beside him. Regina's car to be exact.

"I really didn't expect that I'll be seeing you here." Regina shut the car door behind her and stood in front of Robin. Her lips drew itself into a smile and Robin's did the same. The sight of her is certainly…refreshing. How many days has it been since they last saw each other?

"Uh. I- I'm on morning patrol. I get this part of town and David patrols the other half."

"I barely saw you this past few days," she noted, "_It looks like you've got your hands full with law enforcement duties._" Her tone laced with sarcasm.

"It's true, _Your Highness._ Even I have a hard time thinking about it." Ever since the return of their memories he still used epithets of hers in an effort to annoy her, which of course, is effective. And Robin couldn't decide if he was indeed guilty of avoiding her lately.

"School's resuming in a week or so." Regina decided to divert their conversation to more important matters. "And I would suggest that you enroll Roland to Kindergarten. He's already four years of old and that's an appropriate age for him to start with schooling. I could help with his papers, if you want."

"Oh, David did tell me about sending the boy to school. I just didn't know when it would be starting. Thank you, Regina. As much as I would love to send Roland to school already, I think I will him of what he thinks of it as well."

"Well, if you need anything, you can ask me. Or call - oh wait. You don't have a phone. I guess you know where to find me," she pointed to the building to her right. "Ever since my sister has left town I've been working here again." It was impossible not to longing in her voice at the mention of her sister's departure. Family is family after all, Robin said to himself. "I don't want to disturb you with your patrol so I better go."

Her words surely reminded him of his duties. It seemed that he wasn't the one who's hands are full for the day, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed that they won't be able to talk for much longer. With a nod, he then leaves.

"Robin," He hasn't made it far, but the sound of his name made him stop dead in his tracks. The words seemed to have died on her lips for a split second. "Um. I – Just – _Be careful_."

* * *

When she's finally inside the town hall, Regina rolled her eyes and groaned. "_Be careful?_" She chided. What happened a while ago was rather uncharacteristic of her, to say at least

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie. Snow was waiting in front of her office door, folders in hand.

"I'm fine," she blurted out.

"You sure about that? Because I thought I heard you -"

"I just remembered something that's all." She mentally cringed at what she just said. _As if it was a valid excuse for talking to yourself._

* * *

While Regina was hauled up inside the four corners of her office, Robin spent the rest of his day in the company of his Merry Men, as they worked on the last few fixtures on a two-story house they were building near Main Street. The house can easily fit a small family, with three bedrooms and one bathroom in the first floor. The pipes and the electric linings were already installed. The house was almost ready to welcome its new owners, with the exception of its lack of furniture.

He placed the hammer and the spare nails he was holding and took a few steps back to observe his work. The kitchen shelves came out to be okay. The carpentry skills he'd picked up from the Enchanted Forest has been serving him well in Storybrooke too, even if he hasn't learned how to use those "power tools" just yet.

"That came out nicely," said John, entering the room with a paintbrush in hand.

"So how's all the painting coming along?" asked Robin.

"We just finished painting the shelves in the living room. Tomorrow we work on those," he pointed at the kitchen cabinets behind Robin's head. "And after that, the house gets cleaned up and I guess the family will move in soon after that."

"Regina has told me earlier of sending Roland to school. I've been thinking about it earlier and I think it's about time," he informed. "What do you think?"

"I can see no problem in that. I think schooling will be great for him. The boy has a lot of energy to spare. Even a whole afternoon running around with Regina's boy, Henry doesn't even tire him." The two men chuckled. They both have an equal share of dealing with Roland's antics since the little boy had learned to talk and to walk.

Placing both of his hands on top of the counter, Robin took a deep breath. "There's actually something else I intend to talk to you about Roland."

"And what is it? Should I be worried." His brows furrowed. "The boy's pretty fine these days. I'm sure I'm not mistaken."

"No. no. There's nothing to worry about, John. It's just that, I think I need your say on what he told me the other night." Little John merely looked at him, urging him to continue.

"_Roland asked me if Regina was going to be his new mother_." Robin watched as his friends widened at what he just said.

"_And? What did you say?_"

"I told him that Regina and I are friends. Then the boy asked if that meant that I was making Regina his new mama, so I said to him that things aren't simple." John took his time processing what he was just told.

"Why are you telling me this?" He finally spoke up.

"It looks like I am in need of your guidance, my friend."

"It could be that your son just misses his mother and is looking for a woman to be in his life. I know that Regina became someone Roland looks up to, so it could also be that he admires her, greatly. He must see Regina as _that_ woman."

"Are you saying that Regina is a replacement for Marian? _Nobody can replace Marian, John._" Robin didn't intend for his tone to rise and John offered him an apologetic smile.

"That wasn't what I meant. I know in my heart that Marian would always love Roland. You can't replace a mother's love, Robin, even if Marian is no longer with Roland, but you can't deny that her passing has took an important piece out of your son's life. Roland shares a bond with Regina and you know it. Why does it seem to bother you so much Robin?"

"Maybe I understood his query a bit differently. I thought Roland was asking if I were going to make Regina my wife."

"Hence the words, 'things aren't simple?'" John looked at Robin incredulously, and Robin nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You may have your reason to believe that. And I do, too."

"But you said-"

"You see, it doesn't mean that Roland sees her as a mother figure is that you're to marry Regina, the two of you still need to discuss that and maybe you need to discuss that with her as well, but you've brought her to camp for four times to eat dinner with us, Robin. In those four instances, I saw how you are when she's around. We've known each other for years. I would be ashamed if I'm wrong with what I've assumed to be true."

For a while, Robin stood there, deep in thought. John didn't say another word.

Robin finally broke the silence, asking "When did you get so wise, John?" and smiled at his friend.

* * *

**A/N** - I have to admit that the final scene was challenging to write. I had to rewrite it once or twice because I'm a bit unsure of what I was to include and where I was heading, so I ended up working on this chapter longer than I initially planned. So yes! Another chapter has ended. Stay tuned, I guess and don't be afraid to ask questions! Big thanks for those who've reviewed/followed/favorited this story. :-)


End file.
